1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of forming lithographic patterns using imprint masks.
2. Related Art
Resin material can be imprinted with patterns, for example, from etched quartz stamps. Both ultra-violet (UV) curable and thermally deformable resins have traditionally been used this capacity.
With the traditional used UV curable and thermally deformable resins, separating the stamp from the resin, after imprinting, can be particularly problematic. That is, it is difficult to separate the resin and the stamp in a way that is not impeded by the stamp sticking to the resin, particularly when a vacuum has been used to aid the impress process.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method to alleviate the challenge of separating a stamp from the resin after an imprint stamp is used to imprint a pattern into the resin.